lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Godfather Death
This article is about the character. For the Krimson Mask promo, see Godfather Death. Godfather Death is a sentient entity that personifies the termination of the biological functions that define a living organism's life. Nicknamed as the "Grim Reaper", Death is often shown as a skeletal figure carrying a large scythe and clothed in a black cloak with a hood. Adapted from the tale of the same name by the Brothers Grimm, Godfather Death is the godfather to Little Red Riding Hood in The Tales of Krimson Mask. The tale Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, during a time long, long ago, there lived a poor widowed mother who worked day and night just to give her child bread. The mother decided to find a godparent to watch over her child in case she could not financially continue, because their was no providing father. The mother went out to the village road intending to ask the first person she met to be the children’s godfather. So she ran to the road, and found God walking on the highway. God asked to be the godfather, promising the child health and happiness. The mother, after finding out that the man was God, declined, saying that God condoned poverty, and was ignorant that God rewards suffering in Heaven. Then the mother met the Devil on the highway. The Devil then asked to be the godfather, offering the child gold and the worlds joys. The mother, after finding out that the man was the Devil, declined, saying that the Devil deceives mankind. The mother, still walking down the road, meets Death. The mother decides to make Death the child's godfather, saying that Death takes away the rich and the poor, without discrimination. The next Sunday, Death became the child's godfather. Asking what the child's name was, the mother responded her name was Little Red Riding Hood. The Tales of Krimson Mask Earth Realm After Little Red had grown-up, she was permanently protected by Krimson Mask. One day, while Krimson Mask and Little Red were travelling on the road, a pack of Big Bad Wolves ambushed the pair. The Wolfpack attacked Krimson Mask and tried to mutilate his masked face. With her protector subdued, and herself being surrounded by several Big Bad Wolves, Little Red Riding Hood fainted, hearing the voice of an unknown man before she lost consciousness. What happened next is a mystery. The two found themselves in the Earth Realm, where Krimson Mask discovered that his face had been completely disfigured due to his encounter with the Wolves. His eyes and tongue were ripped out while his eyelids and lips were sewn shut. But even without his sight and voice, Mask’s other senses enhanced, developing a radar-like sixth sense. Now transformed into a calculated, serial-killer monster, Krimson Mask answered to the mute calling of Death. As for Little Red, the horrors and tragedies of her life forced her mind to shatter, making her insanely demented. Upon seeing supernatural characters such as Bloodrose, Cynical, and Morpheus, the two found traveled to the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) in hopes that the promotion would lead them to the answers of their vandalized past, while also returning themselves back home. cYnical and The Flame After Altered Reality III, the decision was made by PWA management that the rosters would be re-drafted at Homecoming. In addition, Krimson Mask was booked in a non-title match against cYnical, who was Pyromania's most recognized superstar and reigning Cleansed Champion. .]] Before the event however, Krimson Mask and Little Red mysteriously found themselves in the dark realm of Death. It was here that Little Red learned Death was her godfather from when her mother made a deal with him after she was born. Behind Godfather Death’s shadow, thousands and thousands of candles appeared, burning in endless rows against the background of darkness. Some of the candles were tall, some were medium-sized, and some were short. Every moment, some candles burned out, while others lit up. Every time this happened, a tiny flame from the burned out candles would jump to the new, taller candles. Each candle represented the life lights of mankind, and it was Death's job to make sure that order remained. However, there was one candle that Death's ice cold hands could not extinguish, that being The Flame of the wizard named cYnical. After Death extended the life light of her dying Grandmother, Little Red vowed to her Godfather Death that Krimson Mask would extinguish The Flame for him. Later in the forests, Little Red successfully seduced cYnical into a trap for Krimson Mask's axe. However, Little Red's heart jumped out for the "gOd of PWA" and her attraction for cYnical took control of her. The two embraced each other in love, until Krimson Mask arrived to deliver the fatal blow to cYnical's neck. However, cYnical snapped out of his love trance from Little Red and disappeared before the vengeful Blood Beast could sever his head. External links Category:The Tales of Krimson Mask